


To Ride the Lightning Once Again

by lionessvalenti



Category: Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Thor has lost his way, but Diana has come to help.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	To Ride the Lightning Once Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Thor popped open another beer. Korg and Miek had cleared out for the night and now he was in the house alone. Alone was the worst. Being alone meant being alone with his thoughts.

He plopped down on the couch. Had the beer been in a glass, it would have sloshed all over him. Another reason to drink directly from the bottle. He took a long drink and looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Korg, you can get whatever you've left behind tomorrow!" Thor called. Being alone was terrible, but so was getting up when he'd already sat down. Not that he needed to get up. He never bothered locking the door.

The door opened and Thor heaved a sigh. However, it wasn't Korg. He knew it from the lightness of the footfalls, two pairs of them.

"Oh, it's you," Thor said, his vision settling on Rocket. He liked the rabbit fine, but Rocket had been nagging him constantly about coming on some space mission out on the edge of what was known. Thor told him no, but apparently Rocket needed to be told no in person.

"Yeah, it's me," Rocket said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know why I'm here and I know what you're going to say. So I brought someone you might listen to, you big oaf."

The second set of footsteps entered the room, and standing behind Rocket was Diana of the Amazon. She wasn't dressed in her Wonder Woman uniform, but regular human clothes: a soft looking grey sweater and jeans with boots. She looked incredibly non-threatening, but he had seen what she could do. He could control lightning, but she rode it.

The first time Thor met Diana, he had knelt before her. He had heard tales of the great Amazonians throughout his childhood, and to meet one in person, it had been humbling. Now, he didn't even bother getting up off the couch.

"What do you want?" he asked. He couldn't look at her. She had a light about her, something intensely beautiful that he didn't deserve to lay his eyes upon.

While Thor's gaze was on a spot on the floor, Diana looked at him directly. "I want you to come with us. You're needed."

Thor looked up at her, and then to Rocket. "You can't possibly be serious. You think bringing her here is going to make a difference?"

"I told her in a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen," Rocket said.

"Will you--" Diana stopped herself, pursing her lips closed. She took a deep, even breath. "Could you leave us for a moment, Rocket?"

Rocket made a face and started for the door. "Yeah, sure, I'll leave. I'm just the one who brought you this mission, got Thor to talk to you. But don't worry, I can wait outside." He continued muttering as he walked out of the house.

Thor snorted a soft laugh. Rocket's antics, no matter his foul mood, were always amusing. He took a swig from the bottle and tried to ignore Diana's disapproval.

She didn't let him ignore her. She grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "No more of this, Thor."

"Give me that, it's mine," Thor said. He held out his hand, as he once did for Mjölnir, but now it was only for a bottle of his own unworthiness. He could have stood up and taken it as easily from her as she'd taken it from him, but he didn't.

"It's mine now," Diana replied. She set it on the nearest table. "Until you listen, then you can have it back."

Thor crossed his arms over the top of his belly. "Fine. There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

Diana knelt before him, like he had once kneeled before her. She looked up at him with a sad smile. "Do you remember when we fought together on the shores of Chimera in Vanaheim? The battle was fierce, and you never lost sight of the goal."

"I had two eyes then," Thor muttered, but he remembered the battle they had won as much as he tried to forget the one he had lost. The monsters had come out of the water with more than simply natural instinct harming the villagers. These monsters were tactical, and they wanted to kill, forming a small army of huge beasts. Had Thor and Diana, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, not intervened, a small fishing village would have been destroyed, and probably the city next.

Thor wielded Mjölnir, calling down the lightning from the sky, and Diana had grabbed it out of the air. She had taken his blunt tool and turned it into a refined weapon. They never even spoke, instinct taking over, working together so seamlessly, it was almost as if they were one person.

She reached up and touched her hand to his cheek. "Do you remember what happened after our victory?"

Thor could hardly forget. They had invited Diana back to Asgard for the victory feast. As the evening wore on, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. If she had turned him down, he would have been wounded, but accepting of a lady's decision. She did not turn him down, and the same understanding of each other on the battlefield translated in the bedroom.

"Are you... suggesting that would happen again?" Thor asked.

Diana laughed, a bright shining noise, but she sobered just as quickly. "Who knows what might happen. Only that the outcome of the battle informs the very next step. Had we lost that day, I would have never gone to Asgard, and we would not have had such a good time. And yes, Thor, you've lost, and it was terrible. But you can't let it inform you forever."

He placed his hand over hers and pulled it away from his face. "I can let it do whatever I want."

"I don't think this is what you want!"

"You don't know anything," Thor snapped, and he stood up, pushing past her to retrieve his beer. "You weren't there. You didn't fail the entire galaxy with your own arrogance. Had I only..." He took a drink from the sweating bottle. "I'm not going to think about it."

"Not thinking about it has only gotten you this far," Diana said. She stood up and crossed the room toward him. She didn't try to take the bottle away again, but wrapped her hand around his wrist as well as she could. Her hands were small, though powerful, and his arm was huge in comparison. "You've lost your way. Let us help you find it again."

Thor shook his head. "No. Wherever you're doing, whoever you're off to help, they don't deserve my help. They deserve you. They deserve better. You say I'm needed, I'm not. I'm not worthy to help anyone."

Diana's face gave way to such sadness, it made Thor sad to look at her, so he turned away.

"Oh, Thor," she said, touching his face again. "You spent so long with a physical barometer of your own worthiness, you never learned how to see it for yourself. If you felt unwell, you only had to pick up Mjölnir to tell you the truth. But the truth is, you're still worthy. I see it, and Rocket sees it and I don't know that he sees the good in anyone else. You need to find a way to see the good in yourself without having to pick up a hammer. You still have so much to give."

"And if I screw it all up again?" Thor asked. He was trembling. When had he begun to shake? When had he begun to consider the prospect of going? "I caused the end of the world once."

" _Thanos_ caused the end of the world, and it's not over yet. I will be there this time. To help you." She kissed him softly on the mouth. It warmed him more than anything had since the day Thanos snapped his fingers. She gave his beard a gentle stroke. "You don't have to find this way alone."

"I'll go," Thor said quietly, the words nothing more than a whisper from his lips. "I can't promise I'll be of use, but I'll go."

Diana threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "You won't regret it."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Carefully, he set the bottle down and let his hand rest at her back. "Thank you," he mumbled, his lips pressed into her hair, "for trusting me."

"Thank you for giving yourself a chance. I look forward to riding the lightning again."

Thor stifled a laugh. "I could take that many ways."

Diana's laughter was clear and bright. She squeezed him tighter. "I meant that many ways."

"Oh, well, then... when do we leave?"


End file.
